<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Senju Tobirama Randoms Adventures by Alicias_Kingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050640">Senju Tobirama Randoms Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicias_Kingdom/pseuds/Alicias_Kingdom'>Alicias_Kingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Crossover, Demon children and demon dad, Family, Female Senju Tobirama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hashirama is obvlious, Hashirama vs Ashura, Madara is for a hell of a ride, Mito is wingman, Mito wants to slap Madara. Hard., Okumura Rin is a pain in the ass, Okumura Yukio is a wolf in sheep clothes, Sibling Rivary, Siblings, Touka is a great kinapper, Twins, Who is cuter? Tobi or Indra?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicias_Kingdom/pseuds/Alicias_Kingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just lots and lots of our favorite white demon Senju fanart and probably dribbles from time to time!</p><p>Been a father to two extremely powerful kids, while dealing with his role in the village, scolding Hashirama, ignoring Izuna and fighting Madara...</p><p>What the could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio, Senju Tobirama/Ootsusuki Indra (Bromance), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hipe you guys like it! While I'm just posting a few fanart, this is a proyect I am working on and I hope I can show you guys soon enought!</p><p>I hope you all like it ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we go there?! Can we? PLEASEEEEEE!" begged Rin without mercy. Tobirama could only laught softly at his son excitement.</p><p>Yes, you heard right. His son! His and only his! </p><p>So no Hashirama, Madara does not get to enjoy this little family moment with his babies boys! His twins!</p><p>"Ne, papa, is Tou-san meeting us there?" Ask Yukio.</p><p>Fine. Madara can get a few (very few) family moment with his sons. The voice in his head can go suck an egg.</p><p>"Yes Yukio, we will meet him there." Answered Tobirama</p><p>"EH!? Why is the Old Man meeting us?" Whine Rin, his blue eyes glaring cutely at him, demanding an answered that can satify him.</p><p>This reaction was not surprising at all, after all Rin was always a "Papa boy" while Yukio was a "Tou-san baby"...which is funny considering Rin's fire-nature chakra and Yukio's water-nature one.</p><p>Opposite do attract each other.</p><p>"Because he is buying lunch," was Tobirama answer. His inner demon laughing evilly at the idea of Madara speanding his money on lunch in two growing and very hungry boys.</p><p>"REALLY?! THAN LETS GO!" exclaimed both Yukio and Rin. Rin rush through the streets  laughing and screaming at the top of his lungs his happiness; Yukio on the other hand never let go of his hand and try to rush him with his own excitement. </p><p>Two boys laughing and playing...and been boys.</p><p>Anija was right...</p><p>This is what is worth fighting for, this peace, this happiness...</p><p>This family</p><p>...even if it somehow includes Madara as the other parental figure.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who is cuter? Tobi or Indra?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somehow Ashura convence Tobirama and Indra to take a picture...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow Ashura convence Tobirama and Indra to take a picture...</p><p>
  
</p><p>It did not endend as expected.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>"NO, TOBI IS COOLER AND CUTER!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"NEVER! NI-SAN IS! HE IS THE NINSHU GENIOUS!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"WELL, TOBI MADE IT WAAAAAY COOLER!!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Am surrounded by idiots..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"??"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So lets answer this question!</p>
  <p>https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeJNK9_ycz35waHRv5XmbanUvXnxWqNXxpTu3UVzquyEc9G9Q/viewform?usp=sf_link</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always think of Indra been a little naive and innocent, never actually experiencing war himself in his childhood unlike Hashirama and Tobirama.<br/>Sureeeee, he was the one who started the war, but compare to Warring Era, his time was waaaay more control<br/>While I do enjoy some Indratobi, its not my favorite ship and I always like them more like science brothers instead of actually </p><p>So lets answer this question!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uchiha Center</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE, FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!!! SO MUCH KUDOS I CAN´T ACTUALLY BELIEVE IT!! I hope you all enjoy my stories and fanart!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Uchiha Center is the most sacred and wished gift any Uchiha could ever hope for. It is said that, when finds his or her Center, an Uchiha would know true love and happiness. It is the thing that holds them on the ground and makes them fly through the skies at the same time. There is nothing more important than someone's Center. The whole time and space stop for that person alone.<br/>It is his/her Center of their own universe.<br/>If lost, an Uchiha would succumb to madness, loneliness, and unimaginable grief. There is nothing that holds them to the ground, nothing that guides them through the skies. Everything is too much and not enought.<br/>So, such was his luck that one night on a moon eclipse, a group of blood-line thieves sneak into Uchiha territories, taking advantage of the ritual to Tsukiyomi the Uchiha celebrate every red moon, kidnapping a dozen of Uchiha children.<br/>One of those children was Uchiha Kagami, the son of his third cousin, Uchiha Hikaku and his student.<br/>So you better bet Uchiha Madara was pissed off. And worried sick for his cousin, who lost his Center a year ago and Kagami was the only thing keeping him from total madness and execution.<br/>At full speed 5 minutes later, Izuna, Hikaku, Madara, and a group of the fastest and strongest Uchiha heard screams of agony and fear through the forest. Fearing the worst, Madara speed even more, not caring for his muscles or bones.<br/>His student.<br/>His clan child.<br/>His cousin guide.<br/>That's the only thing he could think of. Once in the scene, his body completely froze, just like Izuna's and the rest of the Uchiha's.<br/>In front of them was a small lake, more like a pond. It's usually clear and freshwater was painted in red, destroyed bodies part everywhere. This was not a fight. This was a massacre. <br/>"HELP ME! PLEASE HE--" the last survivor could not even finish his last sentence before his whole body exploded in front of the Uchiha squad, painting their armors and faces with blood.<br/>"W-What the..." Uchiha Kyoka, a female clan member asks in total fear. Madara couldn't even blame her. What they just saw was truly gruesome, terrifying...<br/>And totally fascinating.<br/>"Took you long enough," a soft female voice as cold as ice spoke through the tense silence. <br/>This did not help the situation. In front of them all, on top of the bloody water was one Senju Tobirama, the White Demoness. Her red eyes blank, giving no indication of any fear...or any emotion at all. Beside her, two huge and dangerous-looking snow leopards, nudging her legs with affection and respect.<br/>The full red moon behind her, giving a true demon atmosphere to all the place.<br/>"Where are the kids Senju!?" Aske/scream Izuna, his Sharingan coming to life while unsheathing his katana. Always ready for battle. At such threat, both leopards growl in warning, their huge bodies tensing. No one misunderstood the clear threat those felines gave.<br/>Tobirama, not giving the Uchiha heir even a glance, stare straight at Madara, his Sharingan active. A bold move, a risky move. <br/>An acknowledgment move.<br/>She holds her hand up, everyone tense, ready for an attack. Everyone except Madara. Behind her and the two huge leopards, by the other side of the pond, three smaller yet strong-looking leopards appear from the bushed, and by their side, a small group of black hair and pale skin children came out. <br/>The Uchihas Children. All of them look ok, a little bit afraid and confuse, but ok none the less. <br/>"I believe this is yours" her sweet yet cold voice said, her eyes never leaving Madara's Sharingan.<br/>The children, once noticing the group of familiar adults, went straight up running and crashing to them, some of them crying, others excited by "what an amazing fight that was" and "white lady is soooo cool!"<br/>"We must leave, Tobirama-sama," one smaller leopard said.<br/>Tobirama just gives a low sigh and turns her back, ready to go home.<br/><strong>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</strong><br/><em>She was tired, pissed, and extremely hungry. She has just returned from a three-week long-ass mission, dealing with flirty idiots who can't even hold a knife right even if their lives depends on it. (Call her picky, but she rather has a partner who can fight by her side and not a boy toy who can't survive even two hours alone). </em><br/><em>She was sooo ready to fall asleep for the next three days until she felt small, frightful chakra signatures not far by, been surrounded by more dark and wicked chakra. </em><br/><em>Bloodline hunter or child killer. Either way, they are not getting away from her wrath. </em><br/><em>She found them and her previous rage just vanish and an even greater hatred enter her. In front of them was a group of small children corner by a group of six adults, all of them filled with lust and excitement.</em><br/><em>One of them, the older it seems, grave forcefully the arm of a small girl, trying to bring her with him who knows where. The girl crying, scream, plied for mercy. He ignores her, her screams just fulling his lust.</em><br/><em>That's when her rage got out of control, half of the arm that had the girl tightly grave just exploded, in front of everyone. </em><br/><em>She summons 5 of her leopards, ordering the younger ones to help hide and protect t the children while she, and the other two deal with those succumb. </em><br/><em>"What the fuck!?" Scream one man, looking surprised and afraid of the woman that just appears in front of them with two snow leopards. </em><br/><em>"S-she is--"</em><br/><em>"The white demoness!" </em><br/><em>Once she felt her summons had every child away from them, she looks at the group of them in front of her. She let out her rage and satisfaction, cruelly smirking at the man. The feel of adrenaline rushing through her veins, that addicting sensation of battle and fear in her enemies' hearts by the plain sight of her. </em><br/><em>Oh how she live for that feeling.</em><br/><em>Maybe she was a monster after all, but let her enjoy it with the screams of her enemies.</em><br/><em>"Oh, I am going to enjoy this" </em><br/><em>That was her only warning.</em><br/><em>Then the Uchiha came (and fine, maybe she didn't have to make that man explode in front of them...but she may have wanted to impress Madara...).</em><br/><strong>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</strong><br/>Just like a ghost, she was gone in a second. The night was cold and silent. Every Uchiha child was safe and sound...and worriedly excited (Kagami) about the "cool white lady".<br/>"We must leave," said Uchiha Kaoru. <br/>Izuna, guiding the rest of them back to the compound, heard a hard sound behind him. Turning around, he saw his elder brother on his knees, his eyes focused on the spot where the white bitch was standing before.<br/>"Madara-sama...is everything alright?" Asked Hikaku, much more calmly now that he got his son back in his arms.<br/>Madara didn't respond, but no. He was not ok.<br/>For one second, or what felt a second, his entire world was peaceful, was silent and the only thing that he could see, hear, feel was the cool and soft chakra that belong to the white hair beauty. <br/>For one second, he could feel his own chakra trying desperately to reach her, to mix with hers, to dance with her, to fill her entirely until the only thing she could feel was him.<br/>In front of the red moon, on top of that bloody pond, bath by the blood of her...no, their enemies, was his Center.<br/>His universe.<br/><em><strong>Oh, shit...</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>  </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, thank you all for your support and love in this story! If you like, leave a comment below &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why, Oh why can´t he have a normal day? Just once?!</p><p>Dear Amateratsu-sama, what have I done to deserve this punishment? </p><p>"I blame you..."</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<br/>Once again, OMG, thank you, everyone, so much for your support and love and all the comments you have left on previous chapters!<br/>And answering previous comments left behind...</p><p>Anon: I am glad you like the idea, I am planning to write more of this bromance in future reference. Having a competitive Hashirama against a competitive Asura is just so much fun to leave it behind!</p><p>Bookgal: Oh, don't worry, we will have more of the "cool white lady" kicking some asses that may or may not include Izuna´s too.</p><p>Nikkia: I must say it's absolutely devastating to not having more female Tobirama, so I shall grab my pencil and sketch notebook and start drawing! Until I am satisfied! </p><p>Miray: Don't worry, it is not a one-shot, there would be more chapters...just not sure if I can write a whole story independently of this, or just a few more of this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was perfect. Just perfect. The bird sang, the children play, the sky was clear and the sun shining bright, domaining the skies like her goddess. Madara was having the day of his time. He woke up without Izuna´s scream, and his breakfast was glorious. On his way to the office, Kagami and Shinko hugged him and giggle with joy, their eyes shining with excitement while demanding he teaches them a new cool jutsu. So satisfactory. Once in his office, he works on his paper and petitions, even had time to work for his clans' paper. </p><p>He even manages to work everything before lunch, which means he had a free afternoon!</p><p>And the best? No sight of the insufferable and unfairly attractive white demon. By any means is Uchiha Madara going to admit he found the white...thing...cute. </p><p>So why, Oh why can´t he have a normal day? Just once?!</p><p>Dear Amateratsu-sama, what have I done to deserve this punishment? </p><p>"I blame you..." he said bluntly towards Izuna, who looked just as confused and surprise as he, Hashirama, Mito, and Touka were. </p><p>Just what the fuck happened?</p><p>The day was perfect, so how is it that he found himself in front of the white thing house alongside his brother, best friend, that harpy, and his brother toy looking at the half-destroyed house? He truly can never have a normal day. He is paying for some shit a past life or an alternative life had done.  And, of course, the source of all his troubles, the reason for his long sleepless nights, the reason for his hypertension, and pretty sure he could blame him for the rain. His nightmare come true, Senju Tobirama.</p><p>Never is he going to admit (even to himself) the beauty of his pale-milky skin, his silver-white hair that shines with the moon, those hypnotizing red-colored eyes, and those cheery pink lips that bed to be around his--- </p><p>No! Bad Marada! Don´t you dare think about <em>those</em> activities. He does not need another sleepless night tonight, especially after this...</p><p>"So...let´s see if I understand what's happening..."Izuna started annoyed, a tick on his right eye and glaring at his "friend". "You played with an ancient weird jutsu, ignored the clear warning it comes with, and activate it without even having a second thought?"</p><p>"...maybe..." said Tobirama, crossing his arms, and...pout?</p><p>Dear Lord, he can´t pout! That makes him even cutter and that's not fair! He can't have another thing that makes him cute and handsome and dangerous and sensual and sexy and...</p><p>Stop Madara! Focus on the issue at hand!</p><p>"What do we do now?" asked Hashirama between confused, surprised, and serious. He might be excited and relieved his brother is safe...but this outcome is serious...after all, you can´t have two Madara´s running around the village. That is just a mixture for Chaos.</p><p>"First, take him to the hospital," was the only words Mito offered. Her eyes glaring at Tobirama. Now, that is new and NOT appreciate by Madara. At. All.</p><p>A pain groan attract everyone's attention. Slowly, this new man started opening his eyes. Well...he seems fine? "W-Where...?"</p><p>"You are in Konoha...do you remember anything that happened before?" ask Hashirama, slowly getting close to this new Madara. This Madara had short hair instead of the long chaotic hair everyone was used to. His attire is nothing like the typical Uchiha attire. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, on top of his right shoulder was a white fur covering him and a brown-reddish obi tied in his abdomen. A few centimeters beside this Madara double ganger was a scythe.</p><p>"Y-You..." said the man, his eyes trying to focus more to his surroundings. SOmething captures Madara´s and Izuna´s attention strongly. This man this new Madara...had only one sharingan active...his other eye...was blind..."YOU! YOU BASTARD!" screamed in rage this new Madara, his fist going directly towards Hashirama´s face.   </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a little bit short, sorry about that!<br/>I suck at describing clothes, so I hope with the fan art you could get a better idea of what I was trying to describe. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I enjoy it writing it!<br/>I may or may not turn "UCHIHA CENTER" into an independent story. Of course, it will have more chapters, we need morekick ass female tobirama stories, but I am not sure if I would be able to plan more chapters to make it a whole story by itself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why anija?</p>
<p>Is it because I am a monster?</p>
<p>Are they right...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am just gonna leave this here...</p>
<p>I regret nothing...except making Tobi-chan cry.</p>
<p>I did want to try a few angst themes, mainly because I want to expand my art practice, and I may like a little insecure Tobirama. Don't get me wrong, he IS a kickass, but we might as well give him a little bit of issues on the way. <br/>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<br/>Now! answering the previous chapter comments!!</p>
<p>Nikkia: Hi Nikkia! As always, thank you so much for your comment and I hope you enjoyed my stories and ideas! So...it´s not really another Uchiha from an alternative universe, but it is Madara himself from another universe brought into this one by accident when Tobirama was experimenting with an ancient jutsu he discover while on a mission on Uzugakure (and no, he did not stole it from Mito´s clan, but before reaching the village, he stumble upon an abandoned temple and his curiosity got the better of him)</p>
<p>BlackPeanutBerry: Hi BlackPeanutBerry! I am so glad you left a comment! So...it may be or it may not be, we will discovered it on future chapters! ;) You are giving so many ideas...this storyline may have more than one ending...</p>
<p>Bookgal: Hey Bookgal, thank you so much for your comment! So...answering your questing...He is going to experience a lots to double Uchiha trouble, and its the only thing I may say for anything else would be a huge spoiler!</p>
<p>Thanks everyone for the love and support you have show in this story! and everyone who left a kudos, I appreciate it soooo much!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>